My Sister
by Xx Twilight Moon xX
Summary: Imagine if Edward chose Bella's sister. Could you watch from the sidelines whilst your sister lived your dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know its short but I don't know how it'll be received. It's just an idea, please review**

**I wish I owned them but I don't. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters.**

Hi, my name's Isabella Swan, call me Bella. Yes, I know it's the name of the lucky one who falls in love with Edward Cullen, has a beautiful baby girl with him and lives happily ever after in that book Twilight. I, like many others I presume, after reading the books wished with all my heart that I would have Bella's life. Unfortunately, that hasn't happened, so far. I have one sister, my twin, Nessie. Yet again, another coincidence except Ness is my sister, not my daughter. We were best friends and we were both major Twilight fans so, when our father moved to Forks, we took the chance. This is where my life went wrong and where I and Nessie's relationship fell.

Let's start from the beginning.

'Ohmigod! We're moving to Forks!' Nessie and I were nearly jumping out our seats on the plane from Phoenix to Seattle. Charlie, our dad, was going to pick us up there. The passengers nearest to us gave us funny looks; we were two just-seventeen year olds bouncing as if we were four. But, honestly, neither of us really cared. We were going to Forks for goodness sake! The home of the gorgeous Cullens. Hello, who wouldn't be excited?

When we finally arrived at our destination we were almost practically screaming. It didn't matter though because Charlie, very quickly, made us get in the car before we could make a fool of ourselves infront of everyone. All the way to our house Nessie and I never said a word, we were staring at the gorgeous green foliage around us. Now, if I never had read Twilight, I would hate Forks. I hate the rain, the school was actually very small and we had to do P.E in all four years. Just like Bella (the character) Forks was my personal hell. Ask anyone, I couldn't walk across a stable flat surface without tripping at least once.

As soon as we got to the house I immediately grabbed my bag and rushed up to the bedroom that was to be mine. Me and Nessie had the two bedrooms at the front of the house. I had a room exactly how I imagined 'Bella's' to be. It even had the rocking chair in the corner. I sighed and began to lie back on my bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be the day I meet my Edward and Ness her Jacob - she had always prefered him.

As I woke I could hardly contain my excitement. I mean, who wouldn't be excited, this is Forks. I skipped half the stairs on the way down to the kitchen.  
'Okay, who gave you the Red Bull this morning?'  
'I'm, just so excited sorry Dad. Where's Nessie?' As soon as I said her name she bounced down the stairs in the same fashion as I did. Charlie sighed causing Ness and I to burst out with laughter. We waved goodbye and went to sit in our faded red truck (yes I know, just like the book) and it exploded in a roar when i turned the key in the ignition and slowly drove away to Forks high school.

'Okay, today did not go as planned. All my lessons were terrible, I made a fool out of my self in PE by falling over five times and i met no one at all like _him_.' I moaned to Ness at lunch. She flicked her copper curls and laughed. She was perfect compared to me. She had the same chocolate coloured eyes as mine but her face structure was completely different. For one thing, she was pretty, actually she was majorly beautiful! She had sharp angles on her features yet they hinted at subtle softness, and her skin was almost pure white. I had pale skin, but hers was just over the top.  
'Well, darling sister, I have someone to meet you. This is Edward Cullen and like us, he has a name of one of the characters in the twilight books. Also, funnily enough, he has two brothers and two sisters named exactly like in the book.' Edward smiled at me and I forced myself not to let my jaw drop. He was as I imagined Edward to be. Beautiful. Just beautiful. His copper hair, tousled, shone under the lights and looked so silky it could have been woven by silkworms. His eyes, all ambery-gold, twinkled as he smiled at me. I could have fainted right there and then. I suddenly realized it must look like I was staring - which I was - and I hadn't said anything yet.  
'Hi, I'm Bella, you must be Edward.' He dazzled me with his asnwering smile.  
'Yeah, i'ts nice to meet you Bella. What lesson do you guys have next?' He asked, polite as ever.  
'Biology.' I almost whispered  
'Spanish, great.' Ness rolled her big chocolate eyes.  
'Oh, I have biology too.' Edward smiled at me, somehow he sounded disapointed.  
What I saw next tore a slight hole in my heart. Ness turned to say goodbye to Edward, he was still facing me - but looking at her - and I could see every expression of his. As Ness laughed at some random joke she had just made, Edward's eyes widened and his face softened. He looked at her with such, love. This can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, this is really short (even worse than the last one) sorry. I've been really tied up with homework and stuff**

**I wish I owned it but, unfortunatley, Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer**

Okay, biology. If that little scene back there hadn't happened, I would be ecstatic at this moment in time. This was the class where Bella first met Edward. Yet, I've already met Edward, and he's after my sister. Jeesh, this day couldn't get any worse. I rushed into my class – I was slightly late – and tripped over a loose bit of carpet, straight into Edward's lap. Blushing furiously, I apologized many times. He laughed and righted me to my feet and asked me to sit next to him. I said thanks; at least I'll be sitting next to someone I half-knew, and sat down as quick as possible. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a second, not knowing what to say, when our teacher started the lesson – what impeccable timing that man had. I sighed, I had almost studied this subject to death in Phoenix, I pulled out my notebook and doodled, hoping Edward next to me would talk later.

When our teachers lecture was finally over – thank goodness – the class erupted into chatter as we started our work. I was too scared to say anything to Edward.  
'So…' He whistled through his teeth. I smiled and let out a nervous giggle.  
'Urm, well… Are you okay?' I know it was a kinda lame thing to say but…  
'Yeah, I'm good thanks…you?' He smiled crookedly, stunning me momentarily. I must have been staring for a little longer than I realized as Edward's face twisted into one of confusion  
'Have I got something on my face?' He asked, hand reaching up to his cheek.  
'Oh, no…I just remembered something. Don't worry.' I smiled sheepishly He grinned in reply. I thought I'd better get something out of the way.  
'So… you like my sister, don't you?' I knew his answer would hurt me, but I needed to hear it – as they say – from the horse's mouth.  
'Well…I…' He seemed to struggle in what to say,' Yes.' He finally sighed. The hole that wormed its way into my heart earlier ripped even more. Tears started to well up in my eyes  
'That's nice.' I managed to choke out. He looked at me in alarm, he didn't get why I seemed to be crying. Putting my hand up, I asked the teacher if I could be excused. He saw my face and immediately let me go, I bet he didn't have a single clue in how to cope with crying teenage girls. Jeesh, I'd only met this guy about an hour ago and I'm crying over him. I know, I should be happy for my sister but this was my dream almost and she's taken it away from me. Wait, I need to get a hang on myself. Maybe this guy ain't right for me, I mean we've only just met and he's after my Perfect Sister. I'm going to calm down, be happy for my sister and push my silly dreams down…I'm not actually sure that'll work though.

Oh well, as long as she's happy right? Just because Edward and Bella got together in the book, doesnt mean that they will in real life

Things can only get better…right?


End file.
